


sleeping in his t-shirt

by scionavarielle



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluffy (?), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3392375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scionavarielle/pseuds/scionavarielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they don't know since when <i>this</i> becomes a routine, but none of them is complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sleeping in his t-shirt

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to [onah](https://twitter.com/milkylahms) who introduced me to this beautiful song, titled [ 'sleeping in my t-shirt' ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Neu3Z_dehU)  
> and my talk with my [szat](https://twitter.com/werkudara_unyu) bout that mesut couldn't sleep without wearing sami t-shirt so that he steal some of the latters' have finally pushed me to make this.  
> Enjoy :)

They don’t exactly remember how all of _this_ becomes a routine, but none of them is complaining. Sami could only recall the first time it started. You can say it began on the 2010 World Cup, when German lost to Spain, just a little bit more and they could be a champion. Yet, instead, they were back to be in the third place. The devastation, the sadness, the anger, the ‘what if’ thoughts are there, inside of each member.

However disappointed and tired they were, a rest was still needed, so everyone got back to their respective room, along with their roommate. Sami did the same, only he couldn’t find Mesut with him. His roommate had gone since the match and Sami thought perhaps Mesut went to see Sergio. The spanish man and his roommate are friends, perhaps _more_.

Sami shook to that thought. He should not be thinking about that. Gosh, he’s so tired now. When he got back to the room, he didn’t expect to see Mesut was there already.

“Mesut?” The turkish man turned around to meet his eyes. It’s obvious that Mesut been crying, judging from the redness from the eyes. “Are you okay?”

Mesut nodded slowly. “Yeah, I guess I’m fine. It just such a close one, I wish…I wish I could make a different.” Sami walked closer to the other man then sat on the bed, next to the latter.

“You’re not the only one,” he whispered. “We all wish the same too.”

“Yeah, I know,” Mesut trailed his answer, leaving the rest to be continued by Sami. They had been friend with each other for so long to know what inside each other’s mind.

“I thought you went to see Sergio,” Sami said.

There was a short silence between them before Mesut chuckled. “What? No, of course not. Sergio, sergio is _fine_ , but he’s going to celebrate with his teammate and yeah, you know.”

“Do you, by any chance?” Sami asked, nervously.

Mesut shook his head quickly. “What? No, oh my gosh, no, Sami, I wondered what’s running through your head.” Seeing Mesut chuckled, Sami let out a relief breathe, one he didn’t realize he’d been holding. “We’re just friend and you should see how him and Iker eye-fucking each day at match. Gosh that’s like horrifying.”

“Really? Him? And Iker?”

“Seriously? Are you really that oblivious?” Mesut couldn’t stop his grinning.

“Yeah, I’m not that oblvious to realize you’re using my tshirt though,” Sami put a grin, turning the condition around. Now it’s Mesut’s turn to blush.

The turkish man looked down, avoiding Sami’s gaze. “It just my clothes are not dried after my showers, and I found yours and yeah.”

Sami groaned. The idea of Mesut was wearing his tshirt, after taking a bath, touching the wet skin couldn’t stop running inside his mind. This was wrong and they had just _lost_ , but nobody was stopping when their lips brushed each other and cuddling to each other throughout the entire night.

(That’s the best thing they had yet felt after the devastation from the match).

.

.

Sami couldn’t really recall when the second time _it_ happened. He just realizes that everytime they lose a game, Mesut would come to his room, taking a shower, then after that wearing his tshirt. They don’t say anything about that because Sami himself couldn’t reject the idea to spend the night comforting each other. He desperately needs one, the same goes to Mesut.

Then the wearing t-shirt after a lost match has changed to almost a routine. Now, Sami thinks, he never sees Mesut goes to sleep without wearing one of his t-shirts.

(He loves how Mesut has his smell all day).

So when Mesut declared his transfer to Arsenal, Sami thought that their routine is going to stop.

(He feels a little bit disappointed, but he won’t ever admit it).

It was when he was looking through his closet he couldn’t find some of his tshirts. He remembers he has put them there. He rubs his head many times, feeling frustrated. He picks up his cellphone, hesitantly calls Mesut’s number.

“Mesut?” he asks after there’s a ‘hello’ from the other line.

“Sami? What’s wrong?”

“Hey, don’t take this the wrong way, but urgh, do you see my blue hoodie and some of my t-shirts? I swear they were there before.” Sami sounds bit frustrated.

When there’s no answer coming from Mesut, Sami becomes a bit worried. “Mesut? You there?”

“I…you’re not going to mad if I tell you right?”

“What is it?”

“I… _took_ some…and your favorite blue hoodie too…”

1…2…3…

Sami laughs slightly until his eyes teary. He couldn’t believe what he just heard. He shakes his head. “So you took them? Why?” He asks the rethorical question, but nonetheless needed to be heard.

“It just…I can’t sleep without your smell on me and I thought of bringing me some.”

“You’re not going to wash my t-shirt then?” Sami teases. “Such a dirty man.”

“I think, if that means I can still have your scent.”

“Your roommate will be worried that you never wash your clothes.” There is a silence. “How about this? Tell me when you need my, you know, _t-shirt_. I could send you some. Or when there’s nothing here, in Madrid, I’ll come there.”

“That sounds a good idea.” Mesut whispers. “So you’re not mad?”

“Well I’m only mad because you’re not telling me so I have to search through all my closet and it looks like chaos right now.” They chuckles.

“Oh, I think I should go now. The practice will start anytime soon. Talk to you later!”

“Alright, see you later. Oh, and Mesut.”

“Hmm?”

“I miss you.”

( _I miss us is left unsaid)_.

“I miss you too, Sami.”

( _I miss sleeping in your shirt, with you)._

.

.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Lunar New Year to whoever celebrate it!  
> 恭 喜 发 财  
> 新 年 快 乐  
> 万 事 如 意  
> 歲 歲 平 安  
> 年 年 有 餘  
> :)
> 
> PS: I forgot who's who roommate at that time and I tried to search but I couldn't find any, so I thought that maybe Sami and Mesut were in one room. Orz. If anybody knows, perhaps you could help me for that? Thank you! :D


End file.
